


superson: heres your gift

by Redbird34



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics), Supersons
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Merry Christmas, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, damian wayne tops, jon kent bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbird34/pseuds/Redbird34
Summary: after damian get jon an amazing gift he has to find damain an even better gift
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 51





	superson: heres your gift

**Author's Note:**

> merry Christmas yall hope you like this fic, be shure to enjoy

Jon kent was yelling for joy as he opened his present from his boyfriend damian Wayne. the 10-year-old boy smiles grew as he saw it was the newest and hottest game 

“Moke-e-monsters aw ya,” he said as he tore the wrapping paper off the box as he read who it was from he went to hug damian who was sitting on the chair behind him. As he jumped onto damian to hug him he cut off what ever he was saying 

He wrapped his arms around the older boy as he hugged him tight he whispered into his ear

“I still need to give you your gift later damian...meet me in my room in 20 minutes”

He pulled of damian and loudly said “im gonna go set this up in my room” as he ran off with the box to his room 

Damian looked puzzled as h thought to himself…”jon got me a gift with what money??” he sat in his chair for a while longer staring out the window as the snow fell, Lois had just left into town from something damian couldn’t be bothered to pay attention as to what and there father they probably went off on a last-minute world-saving adventure damian looked at his watch jons 20 minutes were up. He got up and walked to jons room the door being closed

“Alright jon its been 20 minutes” he yelled to the door and saw something slip under the door..it was an eye cover the one would use for sleep 

“Put it on damain” he heard jon say threw the door. Damain gave of his famous “tt” as he put on the eye cover “Alright jon its on” he said as he hired the door open and jon says “ok come in”

Damain carefully walked in the room trying not to trip on anything

“Can i take it off now?” he said annoyed that he couldn’t see anything 

“Damian...do you trust me,” jon asked his new boyfriend they had only been together for a few weeks and haven’t even kissed yet

Damian stayed silent as he heard jon repeat himself “damian do you trust me” damain sighed and spoke “yes jon...i trust you”

“Ok good then i just put a chair behind you sit down and don’t move”

Damian did as told and sat down as he felt jon behind him he grabbed his arms and he felt jon doing something to them

“Jon what are you doing” but as damian realized what it was he asked a little more annoyed “jon why are my hands-tied to the chair,” he asked the boy as his hand where tied up behind hi back to the chair

Jon spoke “its for your surprise”. He walked up to damian and pulled the eye mask off him damain closed his eyes as the light hurt for a few seconds but when he opened his eyes again they went wide “j..jon?” damian said shooked at the sight in front of him

There jon was his 10-year-old boyfriend blushing as red as a tomato naked. the boy had a red bow covering his dick and had some red ribbon wrapped around his body. He smiled at damian as you could he was nervous. He smiled and half-heartedly said “tada...do like your gift”

Damain looked taken back a little bit as he blinked a few times and spoke: “jon i need you to untie me so i can unwrap my gift” he said with a sly look on his face. His cock already twitching in his pants as he imagined what jons dick looked like it being the only part of his body covered he looked jon up and down feasting on his naked body taking in all the curves and shapes of his hairless and skinny body the boy had almost no muscle build-up

Jon walked up to damian and tired to say seductively voice “actually dami i wanna unwrap you first” but failed as he came across cuter than seductive 

Damain tried his best not to laugh at jons comment “jon you don’t know how to flirt so just untie me and we can have some rea-mhhg” he was cut off by jon when he closed his eyes and rammed his lips onto Damian’s 

Damian closed his eyes as he pulled himself deeper into the kiss as he forced his tongue into jons mouth. Jon submitted to the older boy not knowing what do after their lips meet he just opened his mouth and let damains tongue invaded every last square inch of his mouth

Jon pulled off damian mouth when he needed to breath “what *huf* now *huf*,” jon said as breath harder

“Are you serious hay-seed you did all this but don’t know what else to do?” damain said as he snickered to himself he looked up and saw him blushing more than he already was “alright alright ill tell you what to do...for starters you need to suck my dick” 

Jons eyes went wide “were they going to do this ..no im the one who started it,” he said to himself as he remembered some porn videos that damian had shown jon much to his dismay

He walked up to damain and got on his knees. He undid Damian’s pants button and tried to pull his pants as damian lifted his ass jon was able to pull his pants down to his ankles. jon sated at damain underwear as there a clear tent in them and a spot of pre-cum forming at the tip as it was starting to soak threw the cloth. Jon gulped as he ripped off damian underwear

“Ouch watch it hay-seed,” damain said as his 4 and a half-inch dick sprung out and bopped jons on the noise before swing back and forth jon placed his hand on his nose but all his attention quickly went to Damian’s cock.

Damian was 4 and a half inches long uncut with a few bits of hair around his base as some pre-cum escaped his tip and went leaked down his cock.the whole time jon just watch it

“Well are you just gonna watch it all day or are you gonna suck it.’”

Jon looked up ay damain and gave a nervous smile as he put his mouth closer to the cock. Once his lips were less than a centimeter away he took a deep breath in and then out. Witch caused damian to jerk a little as he felt the air hit his dick. Jon then opened his mouth and took the tip in. he had an inch in hid mouth as he immediately tased the pre-cum in his mouth. He didn’t like the taste at first but kept going when he heard damain let out a moan

He took more of the cock into his mouth as he sated to use his tongue on the dick noticing that that was making damain moans more. he played with the tip of his cock and then he licked the shaft after gently playing with his balls. He smiled at damain as he took all 4.5 inches into his mouth somewhat gaging at the cock hitting his through but quickly go over it as he listens to damain praise

“Ahhh that’s good jon...more of that...don’t stop” jon felt good that he was making his boyf rind feel good as he bopped his head up and down the shaft while he kept on using his tongue. then without warning jon felt something shoot into his mouth as damain yelled “yyyess” it was salty and tasted nasty so jon pulled off the dick and closed his eye as another thing shot out of damains dick and hit his face jon fell onto his back as damian shot out 2 more ropes of cum them landing on jons stomach and chest. 

Jon blushed as he was cover in the sticky slimy mess as he opened his eye he could feel the cum on his face. he looked at damian and saw the older boy smiling at him jon blushed 

“Hey Jono your bow is falling off,” damain said as he looked at jons cock witch was now hard and was pushing off the bow off his dick.jon blushed and covered his dick as he gave a nervous giggle

“Aww are you getting shy now...its fine jon ill fix that untie me,” damian said as he looked at jons hard cock the bow burly hiding it jon got up and walked to damian and untied him damain stood up and removed his shirt in one motion he as now naked in front of jon.

Jon gulped as he looked at the 13-year-old boy’s body damian was buf he had the start of 6 pack forming as he looked over the boy he notices several faded scars and some newer ones, as jon was staring at the boy he felt the cum dripping down his face and was gonna wipe it off with his hand when he felt damian grab his hand

Jon looked at damian but the older teen brought his face closer to jon and opened his mouth his tongue came out and he gave jons face a lick from the bottom of his cheek to the top of his head damian gave one long lick taking any cum on jons face into his mouth. He did this again over anf per licking allover jons face as he cleaned off the cum for his face once damain stopped he looked at jons face with was now wet and slimy with damain saliva 

Jon looked flushed as he looked at jon and put a hand on his cheek as he blushed. Damian then grabbed jon by a ribbon that he had tired around himself and lead him to the bed as he threw jon onto his back and got on the bed in between his legs 

“Its time unwrap my gift,” damian said as he grabbed jons cock and ripped off the bow jons 4-inch uncut dick sprung free. now jon was hairless he didn’t have any hair except on his head his chest cock and everything else was hairless 

Damain raised jon legs onto his shower giving him a perfect look of jons whole he bent down and placed his lips on the unused hole as he pushed the cum he had licked off jons face into jon using it as lube cause jon to let out a moan. He pushed in his tongue into jon spreading his hole open getting it more lubed up

As he pulled his mouth off the hole he quickly replaces it with a finger up his hole jon moaned Damian’s name as he did this and damian just enjoyed the look on his face. Jon was blushing and trying to cover his mouth as more and more moans escaped his mouth his eyes closed trying to hide from damain but they quickly shot open as he felt a second finger enter him he let out a moan as he felt his hole stretch open even more.

Damain pulled out of jon and looked at his work jon was sweating and breathing heavily as he blushed his cock rock hard. Damian smiled as he hasn’t even started the main cause yet but jon was already losing it. 

He lined up his cock with jons hole as he sated to push in jon yelled “w.w.wait dami wa-”

He was cut off by Damian’s hand on his mouth damain looked at jon and spoke in almost a mocking tone “jon do you trust me” he said repeating jons word form early but not waiting for a response as he pushed in his head into jon letting in about an inch jon yelled something muffled by damains hand on his mouth as damian pushed in more and more of hick cock each time you could hear jon yell and moan into Damian’s hand

As damian pushed in more until he bottomed out his dick now comply inside jon he stopped for a few seconds as he pulled his hand off jons mouth,jon looked at damian with a tear forming in his eye

“Its ok hey-seed its gonna feel a lot better soon,” he said as he grabbed jons cock and began to jerk off the boy as he slid out then back in then he did it again but harder and faster damain began to pound jons ass.

Jon was moaning and panting as he felt his ass being fucked and his cock being stoked 

“D..dami” jon said his face red and his mouth opened “i...i don’t wan-ugghh” he was sent into overdrive as he felt damian hit his little button jon was not moaning louder and harder as damain hit that spot again

“Oh looks like i found you little button then,” damian said as he hit the same spot over and over again. Smiling as jon began to beg for more as any residence of pain faded away

nnggghhhhh jon yelled out as he felt his "button" being pressed over and over each time it was pushed it felt like waves of electricity ran through him making every last bit of his body go into overdrive his cock twitch each time as he let out a moan every time it was pressed its forced his mouth to let out a noise he was in heaven as he felt the cock slide in then out over and over each time the anticipation grew for the pleaser grew.

“Damain..damain….dami” jon was saying louder and louder as he got red

Damian looked down at jon and he was happy jon looked pathetic he was redder than a tomato and he was panting his nam.damain was happy there was the strongest boy on the planet the boy of steel he could rip a car in half and run at super speed but there he was under damains mercy he was begging and moaning for more. Damain felt accomplished he made a Kryptonian puddly under him jon was his gift jon belong to damain and no one else.

And with that, he came inside jon sending out 5 ropes of cum into jon sending jon over the edge as he also cam 2 little dribbles of cum leaked out of his cock as he yelled out Damian’s name

Damain fell ontop of jon his cock still in him jon huffed trying to recover but damian kissed jon on the lips as his cock slipped out his hole the cum leaking out of him and onto the bed. Damain pulled off jon and spoke

“Best gift ever”

**Author's Note:**

> fell free to contact my twitter redbird326 with any questions comments concerns or ideas and requests


End file.
